


El país de las pesadillas

by Kikinu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mierda, tendría que haber confiado antes en Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El país de las pesadillas

Cuando la neblina púrpura se disipa, Emma contiene a duras penas el grito que puja por salir de su garganta. A su alrededor, todos han cambiado. Las monjas son hadas, los mineros enanos, Archi es un grillo…

Mierda, tendría que haber confiado antes en Henry.

Una risa desquiciada la saca de sus pensamientos y, cuando se gira, ve a Jefferson parado en el umbral de la puerta. El hombre tiene una mirada desquiciada en su rostro cuando se acerca a ella, la agarra del cuello y la estampa contra la ventana.

— Bienvenida al País de las Pesadillas, sheriff. Espero que disfrute su estadía…


End file.
